creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:CreepyHorror german/Des Todes Prüfungen Kapitel 1 ,,geboren" (Creepypasta/German)
Des Todes Prüfungen Prüfung 1 Ich bin 83 Jahre alt. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt, wenn auch nicht all zu erfolgreich. ich arbeitete 50 Jahre lang am Band in einer Autoherstellung. nicht sehr erfüllenswert doch es hat zum Leben gereicht. Ich bin glücklich verheiratet und habe 2 Kinder und 3 Enkel auf die ich wirklich sehr stolz bin. Mein ältester Sohn hat Jura studiert und wurde Anwalt Meine Tochter eine erfolgreiche Chirurgin. Ich kann so stolz auf Meine Kinder sein. Sie zeigen mir wie ich mein Leben hätte für können. Während ich in erinnerungen schwelge spüre ich wie meine Atmung sich verlangsamt mir wird klar. Ich sterbe. Ich kann doch noch nicht sterben ich habe nichts aus meinem Leben gemacht. Ich habe noch so viel vor. ich wollte doch noch dieses neumodische Internet ausprobieren wo von alle reden geflogen bin ich auch noch nie. Während mir eine einzelne träne an meiner wange herunter fällt und auf mein Kopfkissen seinen Platz findet öffnet sich die Schlafzimmertür. Eine große mindesten 1.90 Meter große Gestalt betrat den Raum diese führte eine Sanduhr mit sich. Mit einer schwarzen Robe bedeckt und schweren langsamen schritten näherte sich diese Gestalt mir. Er war es. Der, der dich abholt wenn es mit deinem Leben zu Ende geht, ich versuchte in seine Augen zu blicken. Ein Funkeln. Seine Augen waren kleine Rubine welche im Mondlicht, welches durch mein Fenster ins Schlafzimmer strahlten umso mehr leuchteten. ,,Der Tod" sagte ich Er reichte mir seine dürre knöchernde Hand. Ich bin noch nicht soweit entgegnete ich ihm. Mit meinen letzten Kräften hob ich meinen Arm und strich die knöcherne Hand des Todes bei Seite um zu symbolisieren das ich nicht mitkommen werde. Ich habe widerstand erwartet doch stattdessen... Der Tod begab sich in die hintere Ecke meines Zimmers und setzte sich auf den alten Schaukelstuhl ,welcher ein Erbstück meine Vaters gewesen sein soll, sagte meine Mutter zumindest. Wo genau er herkommt weis ich allerdings bis heute nicht. ,,Es gibt eine Möglichkeit" sprach der Tod. Nicht einmal geschockt das der Tod anfing zu réden antwortet ich ihm ,,welche Möglichkeiten? der Tod sprach: ,, Ich werde dir drei Prüfungen auf erlegen bestehe eine davon und ich werde dich nicht mit mir nehmen. ,,Welche Prüfungen ich mache alles": Entgegnete ich ihm Der Tod erhob ich : Die Prüfung der Geburt Die Prüfung des Lebens Die Prüfung des Todes. ,,und wenn ich eine bestehe lässt du mich gehen?" der Tod nickte zuversichtlich ,, fürs erste ja" Mit einem nicken nahm ich diese Prüfungen an . Ein helles grelles Licht umgab mich der Tod sprach: Gebe mir einen Grund warum du geboren wurdest.... ,,wo wo bin ich kenne diesen Ort Florida oder?" Der Tod sprach erneut ,, Ja wir schreiben das jahr 1934" ,,Mein Geburtsjahr ja was mache ich hier.." Ich drehte mich um doch der Tod war verschwunden. einen Grund warum ich geboren wurde, das sollte doch nicht all zu schwer sein oder? Ich meine man wird doch geboren weil die Eltern ein Kind möchten oder etwa nicht? Momentmal 1934? Ich lerne meinen Vater kennen. Meine Mutter sagte mir damals das mein Vater ein Soldat gewesen sei und im Krieg gefallen war er soll oberster Leutnant gewesen sein. nur wo fange ich an zu suchen? wo könnte meine Mutter sein? Ich schaute mich suchend nach Gebäuden oder irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt wie Straßennamen um bis mir auf viel das weit und breit nur ein Gebäude in diesem altem Ödland zu sehen ist. ,,mhh dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl als in diesem Pub hinein zu gehen" Normaler weise habe ich solche Orte immer gemieden, da meine Mutter starke Alkoholikerin war und ich mit diesem Teufelszeug nicht anfangen wollte. Ich betrat den Pub. Es war laut. Sehr laut man hörte Gläser aufeinander prallen und Alkohol sah man in massen fließen. In diesem ganzen Getümmel sah ich allerdings nur eine Frau einsam an einem Tisch sitzen. Sie schien ein Glas Whiskey zu trinken. ,,Mutter"? Sie trug ein langes beige farbendes Kleid und hatte eine Hochsteckfrisur. Sie schien glücklich zu sein. So hatte ich sie gar nicht in Erinnerung. Es war meine Mutter kein Zweifel, denn es war sonst keine andere frau in diesem Pub zu sehen und warum sollte mich der Tod an einem Ort bringen wo ich nur fremde Gesichter sehe sollte. Ich blickte zur Tür . Vier Männer betraten den Pub . Alle schienen Soldaten zu sein zumindest hatten sie alle eine Uniform an. Einer davon viel etwas auf. Ein leutnant? Mein vater? Etwas aufgeregt aber auch neugierig folgte ich den Bewegungen der vier Männer, welche sich gezielt auf den Tisch mit meiner Mutter zu bewegten. Sie sprchan mit ihr und haben sie auf einen drink eingeladen nein auf 2 auf 3 auf 4 Drinks ,, Okay das sind jetzt aber doch eine menge Drinks" dachte ich mir Einer der Soldaten ,schon ziemlich angheitert, fing an mit seinem Handrücken über die angeröteten Wangen meiner mutter zu streichen. Ein anderer Soldat legte seine rechte Hamd in ihren Schoß . ,, Was wird das hier?" fragte ich mich Die Männer gingen immer weiter und bald blieb es nicht mehr bloss bei einem leichten Kuss auf der Wange Sie rissen ihr das kleid vom Leib und meine Mutter war entbloßt. Doch das schien niemanden zu Interssieren im Gegenteil die Anwesenden in diesem Pub schienen die vier Soldaten sogar noch anzuheitern noch weiter zu gehen. ich hingegen schrie mir mittlerweile die Lunge aus dem Hals. Doch natürlich konnte mich niemand hören. Ich war ja eigentlich nicht da . Dann geschah es... Ich musste meine Augen schließen als einer dieser widerlichen Soldaten die beine meiner Mutter auseinander spreizte und ... Ich übergab mich. Wieso lässt sie es auch noch zu? Nicht mal Anstalten das sie sich zu wehr setzten will. Und keiner aus diesem Pub unternimmt etwas. Einer nach dem anderen dringt in die Privatsphäre meiner damaligen Mutter ein und jeder kam in ihr bis sie genug entstellt genug war und auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen. Ich übergab mich noch einmal. Die Szene wechselte und ich sah meine Mutter im Bett liegen sie röchelte und atmete ungleichmäßig. Der Tod spach zu mir ,, neun Monate ist diese Schandtat jetzt her und nun sollte ein Sohn geboren werden." ,, Nein das kann nicht sein das ist nicht meine Mutter du lügst mich an!!! sag das das nicht wahr ist". Mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich wie meine Mutter ihren ,,Bastard" gebar. ,,Bastard" ja so haben sie mich damals genannt jetzt weis ich warum. ,,Moment was tut sie da sie will doch nicht etwa" Eine kleine schimmernde Klinge kam unter dem Kopfkissen hervor Meine Mutter.. Sie führte die Klinge ,welche eher Stumpf zu sein schien, zu ihrem gerade geborenen Kind. ,,Sie wollte mich umbringen" Wieso hat sie es nicht getan. Das Bild verwusch sich und Verschwand letztendlich. ,,Verdammte Scheiße du hättest doch nur diese scheissklinge entlang der kehle ziehen müssen nicht einmal dazu warst du zu gebrauchen" ,,wieso zeigst du mir sowas hä was gibt dir das recht dazu" schrie ich mit verheulter stimme den Tod an . Er erschien vor mir und fragte mich: Warum wurdest du geboren? Verzweifelt und mit unzähligen Tränen im Gesicht wimmerte ich : Das is nicht fair das kannst du nicht von mir erwarten wie soll ich auf sowas antworten erkläre mir das" . Ich hatte keine Antwort . Meine Geburt war ein einziger Unfall und es gab für mich nie einen Grund warum ich geboren wurde. Ich hatte die erste Prüfung nicht bestanden ... eine zweite Tür erschien. Der Tod streckte mir seine knöcherne Hand entgegen. Es war zeit für die zweite Prüfung und ich war mir nicht mehr sicher ob ich noch leben will.... Zur Youtube Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7sQFFn3trE Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag